lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Magic EXE (DetectiveSky612)
Magic EXE is a book written by DetectiveSky612 on Fanfiction.net. While it had a strong start, the story has since been put on hiatus after Chapter 5. It is unknown whether it will ever be taken off of hiatus. While publishing has stopped, concepts and characters are in no short supply. This following page will detail all of the notes and ideas I've had writing Magic EXE. Welcome to Magic EXE: The LMMCU Page! World The world of Magic EXE is not too far removed from our own. Hosted by a pair of supercomputers at Terraverse HQ, the Universe is split into segments composed of Realms. Each Realm has its own special traits and quirks, all of which are mishmashed into a huge, chaotic nexus in the "Hub World", which gets its own supercomputer host. Official Realms Any origin realms of named characters are marked. * J K Rowling's Wizarding World - Alabaster's first Realm. * Indiana Jones ("Barnett College, 1938") * Pirates of the Caribbean ("Port Royal, Jamaica") - Gus' first Realm. * The Princess Bride - Elias' first Realm. * Star Wars ("The Galactic Republic") * The Legend of Zelda ("Hyrule") - Zachariah's first Realm. * The Hub World * RWBY ("Vale") - Gus' second Realm. Dramatis Personae * Alabaster Dresden, a young wizard planted into J K Rowling's Wizarding World, skilled in the art of spellsmithing (creating new spells from the correct etymology). Though he only carries a couple things on hand at once, his satchel is bigger than it looks, hiding the fact that he's typically armed to the teeth. His faithful Server Link, Dominic, acts as his mobile HUD projector and target-lock system. * Icarus Rourke is a Terraverse developer assigned to watch over J K Rowling's Wizarding World while the programming division smoothes over bugs and glitches. Wearing futuristic samurai-style armour, he cements his megalomaniacal rule over this Realm with a Lightsaber-spear and a Banhammer. He first turned up to stop Alabaster at the end of Prisoner of Azkaban's story arc. He revealed to Alabaster that he no longer existed as he knew it, but rather his Terraverse "self" was a handful of code chunks designed to simulate his personality, starting Alabaster into a race to save both Hogwarts and himself. * Gus Ambrose, Zachariah Cogsmith, and Elias Harris are the first-, second-, and third-in-command of a roaming guild of beta-tester-players, known as the Sixteen Bits. They were the first Hogwarts-allied players to break through the Realm Barricade around J K Rowling's Wizarding World during the Battle of Hogwarts. Gus uses an Awakened trident and Energy Bow from his first two worlds, and wears a set of red cold-weather gear trimmed down for mobility. Zachariah, nicknamed "the Stig" because of his white outfit and tendency to silence, wields a double-bladed halberd (which was Awakened during the Battle of Hogwarts) augmented with a Hookshot. Elias wields an Awakened rapier with great skill from his tutelage under the Dread Pirate Wesley Roberts and Inigo Montoya, paired with a main-gauche parrying dagger. The Tower of the Moon Alabasters builds and christens this dungeon during the gap between his fourth and fifth years at Hogwarts, continually working on its structure, superstructure and infrastructure, eventually making it more of a small city than a dungeon. It's essentially its own nation, locked away in a pocket dimension. Alabaster serves as the general of the standing army there, and occasionally as the dungeon boss (the position is usually filled by his pet dragon, Tierzis). The army, the Legion of the Moon, is split into battalions of sixty-four soldiers (or eight AFVs), which is then narrowed down to eight platoons of eight soldiers (or one AFV) each. The rank of an individual is determined by the colour of ornamental cape, helmet, or hat-plume they wear. A white accessory denotes the High Commander, which is Alabaster himself, while a purple accessory is reserved for the Commanders of each battalion, and blue is used for the Captains of each platoon. To date, the largest mass mobilization of the Legion was at the Battle of Hogwarts, where one of the two swordsman battalions, both marksman battalions, one of the two tank battalions, the sharpshooter battalion, the artillery battalion, and the Romani Battalion were all scrambled to defend the castle against Rourke's army of Death Eaters and noobs that pre-ordered the game (the Battle of Hogwarts happened a couple of days after the release of Terraverse to the public). The Seven Contingency Plans CP 1: The Tower of the Moon is being destroyed. Relocate via Magic Mirror. CP 2: Things have deviated drastically from the established timeline for no apparent reason. Analyze the past and find a way to fix it. CP 3: Order 66 has been executed, or something similar. Surgical-strike the Big Bad. CP 4: Luck/The Force is being manipulated against the Heroes in a devastating way. Back up Heroes with a distraction. CP 5: Heroes have been lured into a trap. Stage a Prison Break. CP 6: Baddie Elite Team has assembled. Counter with the Ten Generals. CP 7: Final Battle is ensuing. Mobilize and reinforce the heroes. Other Products Pirates EXE - The speculative sequel to Magic EXE, following Alabaster's adventures as a bounty hunter and pirate. Magic EXE: The Video Game - Magic EXE, adapted into MMORPG format. Magic EXE Lite: An Anthology Collection - A collection of short snippets and works set in the world of Magic EXE. LEGO Harry Potter: The Dresden Saga - A collaboration between Traveller's Tales, Warner Bros. and DetectiveSky612 to retell the events of Magic EXE in Lego format, with all-new puzzles and mechanics. Events (Special Quests) * Super Expy Bros. - When Hermione's Note enters the story of Chamber of Secrets, this quest pops up, saying to "find and slay whatever's in the pipes". * Don't Mess With Time - During Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Alabaster's first go-around of saving Buckbeak and the Shrieking Shack, Alabaster (from the future) turns up to himself, alone, and convinces Past Alabaster to take a compass he'd enchanted after the freeing of Sirius Black. * The Black Tower - Alabaster, Harry, and Hermione save Sirius Black. * Don't Mess With Time II - Alabaster replays Don't Mess With Time, except this time he's the Alabaster that comes in from the future. * The Forbidden Journey - Alabaster decides to skip class with Harry, Ron, and Hermione, which winds up to be a bit of an adventure after Hagrid loses a dragon somehow. * Little Hangleton Graveyard - When Alabaster and Harry grab the Triwizard Cup together, this event triggers once they land. Voldemort attempts to kill Alabaster, but the Hogwarts Battle Deck saves Al's life and he manages to escape Voldemort's attention by playing dead. * Dumbledore's Army - Alabaster is present at the founding of Dumbledore's Army, cementing his alignment as Chaotic Good. * The Battle of the Astronomy Tower - Alabaster's trying to repel the Death Eater invasion. Instead, he ends up reviving Dumbledore. * Escape from Gringotts - Alabaster's first (and last) day as security detail at Gringotts. * The Battle of Hogwarts - Alabaster's main objectives here? Defend the castle. Kill Rourke. Stats and Mechanics Items in Terraverse are organized into 5 tiers, and items in a dungeon of a certain tier receive a functional stat that changes range based on the tier. Special items do not have a tier, and are instead "Tier X", and have their stats determined by the modifying the player's applicable stat, similar to an equation. Monsters can also be organized this way, receiving a base HP stat equivalent to 500x their tier. TI: +5-10 ATK, +15-25 DEF, LVL 1-10 TII: +15-25 ATK, +30-45 DEF, LVL 11-25 TIII: +30-45 ATK, +50-75 DEF, LVL 26-50 TIV: +50-75 ATK, +80-100 DEF, LVL 51-100 TV: 80+ ATK, 125+ DEF, LVL 100+ TX: x2-5 ATK, x2-5 DEF, Special Case Skill Levelling * Creation (LI) upon first use. * Level 2 upon first outside-of-necessity use (Practice outside of combat). Will be used as creation level if first use is not in a panic. * Level 3 upon first combat use (but not before Level 2) * Level 4 upon mastery of out-of-combat use (after first combat use, used in combos) * Level 5 upon use of out-of-combat combo, in combat. * Observe works based on levels. The skill will only work from level 1 to up to five levels above the user. Any item bound to another player will reference the player’s level for its level. * Level 5 is the highest skill Level obtainable by practice. Points must be invested to get better. Elemental Weapons Ranged weapons such as guns or bows have infinite standard ammo but reload times and magazines related to their Earth counterparts. Specialized ammo can be made with the proper kinds of tools and materials, and they come in individual units (for standard weapons) or clips (for automatic/repeating weapons). Some elemental armour exists which can nullify these effects (for like elements). All arrows need shafts and fletchings to go with the elemental heads, while all bullets need casings and propellant (usually Mana) to go with the rounds. Counter elements do double base damage to innate types before crits. * Standard: Does no extra damage, but nullifies Lightning and does more crit damage than elemental weapons (2.0) (1x) ** Armour Piercing: Extra effective against armoured targets (2.0) (1.5x vs. Armour, 0.5x vs. no Armour) ** High Explosive: Requires explosives, explodes on impact. Extra effective against squishy targets (2.0) (1.5x vs. no Armour, 0.5x vs. Armour) * Fire: Requires high-heat-capacity object, a heat source, and heat resistant tools. Counters Ice. (1.5) (0.75x) * Ice: Requires high-heat-capacity object and a cold source. Counters Fire (1.5) (0.75x) * Lightning: Requires electrical energy source, insulation, and a proper connection. Counters Standard (4.0) (0.5x) * Magic: Requires arcane ability. Annihilates Anti-Magic (2.0) (1.5x) * Anti-Magic: Requires arcane ability. Annihilates Magic (3.0) (1x) * Aura: Requires unlocked Aura. Annihilates Anti-Aura (2.0) (1.5x) * Anti-Aura: Requires Grimm Blood. Annihilates Aura (3.0) (1x) "Awakened" Weapons Weapons are considered “Awakened” or “Upgraded” when they pass a certain point of use, and are marked as such by gold or silver markings or recolouring and a huge increase in power. For most weapons, this is obtained by completing special events, but for custom-made weapons this is usually fixed to a massive plot point. Awakened weapons retain their status no matter where they are in the upgrade tree. They gain +50 DMG per story arc they've been Awakened for. Time Travel If you time travel to the past, Terraverse uses a recording of what you had and were doing at that time with an AI approximation of your mind and personality. Anything you change will take effect across the server once you “close the loop” and return to the present. If you go to the future, your Inventory will be an AI approximation as well. Staves Staves (plural of "staff", for the uninitiated) are customizable magic tools common among wizards in the Medieval Era, though supplanted by wand today because of the wand's concealability. A staff has 3 cores, compared to 2 in a sceptre and 1 in a wand - One at the foot of staff (typically a marble, granite, or obsidian spike or monster tooth), one in the shaft (usually a unicorn hair, phoenix feather, dragon heartstring or other wand core), and one at head of staff (commonly a gemstone or runic stone) The shaft of a staff is the handle, which must be longer than 3 feet to distinguish it from a sceptre - It's usually made of wood. Wrought-metal shafts exist, but became more common among staff users in the late Medieval Era (metal shafts provided more durability and wouldn't chip or crack beneath a sword) The fastening, or core mount, is the bit just beneath the top of the staff that connects shaft to the Head Core. Most revivalist Core Mounts are made of silver or chromium, but black iron can be used as well - although it’s usually a hallmark of a Dark Magic user. Any extra gizmos or decorations are usually mounted on the fastening, between the shaft and Core Mount. Upgrade Trees Weapons tiers, damage, clip size, and crafting materials required are noted after each weapon's name. Initiate’s Crossbow (TI) (Can be bought — 10G) -> Repeating Crossbow (TII +20) (3 Iron) - Adds a 10-bolt clip -> Flintlock (TII +20) (5 Mana, 3 Iron) - Removes clip but it's gunpowder -> Revolver (TII +25) (5 Iron) - 6-shot clip -> 9mm (TIII +30) (10 Iron) - 8-shot clip -> Silenced 9mm (TIII +45, Silenced) (3 Iron, 1 Silencer) -> Machine Pistol (TIV +50) (50 Iron) - 30-shot clip -> Blaster Pistol (TIV +75) (SW) (50 Iron, 50 Mana) - Infinite clip Initiate's Short Sword (TI) (Can be bought - 10G) -> Short Sword (TII +25) (10 Iron) -> Modular Short Sword (TII +20) (50 Iron, 100G) Longsword (TII +20) (Random Drop: Chameleon Ghoul) -> Cutlass (TIII +40) (PotC) (10 Iron) -> Sabre (TIV +60) (Indiana Jones) (25 Iron) -> Rapier (TV +80) (PB) (50 Iron) -> Katana (TV +100) (Hub) (50 Iron) -> Vibroblade (TX x+50) (100 Iron, 1 Centrifuge Weapon Mod) (Can take the form of any of the other Longswords before it) -> Lightsaber (TX 2x+100) (SW) (100 Iron, 100 Mana) Modular Short Sword (TII +20) (Rare Drop: Chameleon Ghoul) -> Modular Sword Breaker (TI +25 DEF) (3 Iron) -> Modular Sword (TII +25) (3 Iron) -> Modular Chain Knife (TIII +30) (5 Iron) -> Modular Whip Sword (TIII +40) (10 Iron) -> Modular Glaive (TIV +50 RDM) (5 Iron) -> Modular Great Sword (TIV +75) (20 Iron) Troll's Club: TII +25 (Rare Drop: Mountain Troll) -> Banhammer (TX 5x+500 ATK) (ADMIN ONLY) Spider Carapace: +50 DEF (Hand) (Rare Drop: Forest Spider) -> Reinforced Shield (TIII +75 DEF) (Hand) (5 Leather) -> Reflective Shield (TIV +80 DEF) (Hand) (10 Iron) Alabaster's Staff: +25 ATK -> Comes in pieces: Philosopher’s Stone Head Core (End of I), Silver Fastening (Summer After I), Driftwood Shaft (II), Basilisk Fang Foot Core (End of II) - Modular - can split into its origin pieces (In total, Head Core, Fastening, Shaft, Foot Core, Fastening Clockwork & Dial, Foot Core Blade, Fastening Cannon x4) (Bound to Al) -> +Watch: Clockwork Staff (+30 ATK) -> + Initiate's 9mm: Mage's Pole Gun (+20R/+30MG depending on when the staff + gun are combined) -> Spear + Mage's Pole Gun: Ultra Staff (+20R/+30MG/+40M) -> Little Hangleton Graveyard Event: Awakened Staff (Must be reassembled - The main parts are in the Trapdoor Dungeon, Dumbledore’s Office, Aragog’s Lair, and the Chamber of Secrets) - Can destroy Horcruxes after this. Energy Bow: 500 ATK Iron Shield: +25 DEF -> +Reflective Shield: Mirror Shield (TV +150 DEF) -> +Looking Glass of the Moon: Portal Mirror Shield (TX 5x+150 DEF) Sword of Gryffindor: 5x+100 ATK (Dungeon Item, Dark Hogwarts (VII)) Elder Wand: 5x+100 ATK (Unique Item) Slytherin’s Sceptre: 5x+100 ATK (Dungeon Item, Chamber of Secrets Revisit (VII)) Telescope: 500m vision range (Generic) -> Binoculars: 750m vision range (25 Iron) -> Omnioculars: 750m vision range, replay controls (25 Iron, 50 Mana) -> Electrobinoculars: 1km vision range, replay controls (100 Iron) Musket: TII +20 (PotC) -> Repeating Rifle (TIII +45) (5 Iron) - 5-shot clip -> Carbine Rifle (TIV +50) (25 Iron) - 30-shot clip -> Assault Rifle (TIV +70) (10 Iron) - 30-shot clip -> Tactical Rifle (TIV +75) (50 Iron, 5 Glass) - 30-shot clip -> E-11 Blaster Rifle (TV +95) (SW) (50 Iron, 100 Mana) - Infinite clip Spear (TIII +40) - found in Chamber of Secrets -> Laser Naginata (ADMIN ONLY) (TX 2x+150) Hogwarts Battle Deck: TX 10-100 DMG, +10-100 HP (Bound to Al) Doesn't use Upgrades or regular Attacks, but changes reality using the cards. Al gains +15 BDMG for each attack token he uses on his next attack. Tokens are built up until the next attack, during which they are expended. Al can buy cards to improve his deck, but they return to the shop each year. Al's Starter Deck: * Alohomora x6 * Graymalkin - Ally - either gain 2 hearts or an Attack. * Dominic - Ally - Gain 2 coins and draw a card. * Alabaster's Staff - Item - Gain a coin and a heart. For each Spell played this turn, gain 1 attack. (Replaced by Alohomora until the staff is built) * Alabaster's Bag - Item - Draw two cards. For each Item in the discard pile, gain a coin. Hero Power: 3-6: Each time you buy a card for 6 or more coins, ALL Heroes draw a card. 7: Each time you buy a card for 4 or more coins, ALL Heroes draw a card. Soundtrack * Alabaster's Waltz * Hogwarts Grounds (Years 1-4) * Hogwarts Grounds (Years 5-7) * The Dark World * The Forge * Overworld * Hogsmeade * Astronomy Tower * Alabaster's Dungeon, the Tower of the Moon * Alabaster's Theme (Star Wars) * Alabaster's Theme (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Underneath the Trapdoor * Aragog's Lair * The Chamber of Secrets * The Honeydukes Passageway * The Shrieking Shack * The Past * The First Task * The Second Task * The Final Task * The Ministry of Magic: Department of Mysteries * The Horcrux Grotto * Hogwarts (It becomes a Dungeon after Dumbledore dies) Category:Books